


Гэри, Гэвин и Грег

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Лестрейда расстраивает, что Шерлок постоянно забывает его имя.





	Гэри, Гэвин и Грег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gary, Gavin, and Greg](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371886) by gopadfoot. 



> Переведено для участия в зимней фэндомной битве 2018
> 
> Беты: Eleanor_White, wakeupinlondon

— Не состояла бы твоя команда из одних идиотов, которые умудрились испортить все улики, мне бы не пришлось так поспешно взламывать хранилище Скотланд-Ярда, — сказал Шерлок в свою защиту. — В самом деле, Гэри, не стоит так заводиться по пустякам.   
— _По пустякам?_ — взвился инспектор. — Ладно, ладно, мистер Гениальный Детектив. Ты мог бы спросить меня, но нет, конечно же, ты не стал этого делать. Ты даже моего чертова имени не знаешь.   
Тут-то на лице Шерлока появилось выражение глубочайшей обиды:   
— Разумеется, я его знаю! Не твое ли имя я только что назвал?  
— Ну, давай тогда услышим его еще раз. Так как меня зовут? — с вызовом спросил Лестрейд.   
Шерлок слегка нахмурился, на лбу у него от раздумий прорезались морщинки:  
— Я же не идиот, Джайлз.  
— _Что и требовалось доказать!_ — воскликнул Лестрейд, с досадой потирая висок. — Знаешь что, мистер консультирующий детектив, давай притворимся, что это тоже своего рода дело. Почему бы тебе при помощи дедукции не узнать, как меня зовут?  
— С помощью дедукции?  
— Точно. Если бы это надо было для дела, ты бы мгновенно вычислил мое имя, и не пришлось бы тратить годы, чтобы его запомнить. Итак, Шерлок Холмс, возьмете ли вы мое дело? Или это за гранью ваших возможностей? — ехидно добавил инспектор.   
— Ну что ж, так и быть. Твое христианское имя определенно начинается с буквы "G", поскольку "G" стоит отдельно от всех остальных букв в подписи, и это единственная буква, которую можно разобрать.   
— Прекрасно, ты проанализировал мою подпись, но до сих пор не можешь запомнить имя, — пробормотал Лестрейд.   
— Теперь вопрос в том, как "G" произносится — мягко "дж" или звонко "г". Я бы сказал, что "Джордж" или "Джоффри" — подходящие скучные имена для тебя, но если бы первый звук твоего имени был мягким, оно бы аллитерировало с именем "Джон", и я бы это точно заметил.  
— Очевидно, что тебя назвали обычным, совершенно непримечательным именем, иначе мне не было бы так тяжело его запомнить, — продолжил Шерлок, глубокомысленно постукивая пальцем по подбородку, абсолютно не обращая внимания на то, что все сильнее огорчает детектива-инспектора. — Таким образом, я вычеркиваю имена Гаррет и Гриффит.   
— Судя по длине подписи, я бы сказал, что в твоем имени больше, чем один слог. Значит, не Джайлс и не Грант. Родители у тебя либерально настроенные атеисты, что исключает такие Библейские имена, как Габриэль и Гидеон.   
— Я, право, не знаю, восхищаться мне твоими выводами или ужасаться, учитывая то, как часто ты _слышал_ мое имя и до сих пор не назвал верного, даже по ошибке, — саркастично заметил Лестрейд.   
— Имя у тебя не из тех, что часто путают с фамилией. Например, если бы ты при знакомстве с людьми обычно представлялся просто по имени, то кто-нибудь наверняка называл бы тебя инспектор Грехем или мистер Грэйсон, но к тебе, как правило, обращаются по фамилии. Учитывая все вышесказанное, я бы сократил возможные варианты до Гэвина, Гилберта или Гровера. Так, какое из них?  
Лестрейд скрипнул зубами, глубоко вдохнул и, с силой выдохнув, поинтересовался:  
— Как насчет _Грегори_?  
— Нет, быть этого не может. Ты себя так называешь, когда работаешь под прикрытием, правда же?  
Шерлок с опасением взглянул на выпучившего глаза и сжавшего кулаки Лестрейда.  
— Не знаю, зачем я морочу себе голову? — прошипел Лестрейд и, драматично топнув ногой, вышел вон.  
Шерлок усмехнулся про себя. Грег сам напросился. Порой он бывает ужасно _надоедливым_.


End file.
